


Descendants: A Christmas Playlist

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The Descendants sing beloved Christmas songs





	Descendants: A Christmas Playlist

1\. White Christmas by Dove Cameron (Mal) 

2\. Silent Night by Sofia Carson (Evie)

3\. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Sarah Jeffery (Audrey)

4\. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree by China Anne McClain (Uma)

5\. Jingle Bells by Brenna D'Amico (Jane)

6\. Santa Claus Is Coming to Town by Dianne Doan (Lonnie)

7\. Last Christmas by Mitchell Hope (Ben)

8\. Jingle Bell Rock by Booboo Stewart (Jay)

9\. I'll Be Home for Christmas by Thomas Doherty (Harry)

10\. Drummer Boy by Judidiah Goodacre (Chad)

11\. Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow by Dylan Playfair (Gil) 

12\. Joy to the World by Zachary Gibson (Doug)


End file.
